Playing with Fire
by Gin no raita wa bara
Summary: A cute little story I wrote with you and Neji. The little line is where your name goes. I actually made it longer to attempt and fit a full name but FF cut ot down. Oh well. Read please! It's uber cute


_**Playing With Fire: Neji one-shot**_

"_, d-do you want-t t-to come over t-to my h-house for a slee-eep o-over?" a nervous Hinata asked as she approached me, blushing slightly but smiling.

"Sure Hina! What time should I get there?" I smiled.

"O-oh try to g-get there be-efore s-seven. Y-ya know…N-Neji will b-be there too," she giggled, making me blush and look down. Hinata was the only who knew of my major crush on Neji. On occasions she referred to it as an obsession, to which I replied that at least I didn't stalk him like she did to Naruto.

Need-less-to-say, I won that battle.

Hinata and I have been best friend since birth. We share the same birthday and everything. In a way, she and I balance each other out. Hinata is the sweet, shy, cute, and soft spoken. Me? Well I'm loud, a bit obnoxious, only shy when around Neji, and I guess you could say cute…I'm not too sure.

"Will do! I'll see ya at your place!" I giggled and ran off towards my house, waving goodbye to her as I ran.

Bursting through the door to my apartment, I started to freak out and talk to myself.

"Okay, so Neji will be there. Big deal! He's just another person! Ya right, it's Neji. The guy I've liked since I've met him. Gah! What if I end up making an idiot of myself when he's around? Jashin help me," I mumbled and face palmed myself for being so paranoid. "Everything will be fine. Just pack your pajamas for the night then get going. It's already 6:45."

Sighing, I grabbed a pair of light blue sweat pants, painted with black and white zebra stripes along with a black tank top. Slipping out the door and locking it, I ran to the Hyuuga mansion. I took a deep mental breath and knocked on the door. I could clearly hear the knock echo through the hallway and feet making its way towards the door.

As the door opened, I look up to see Neji. He gazed down at me and smiled.

"Hello _-chan. Can I help you?" he asked, still smiling kindly.

"Umm yeah. Hinata invited me over," I giggled and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Of course, she mentioned you earlier. Please, come in," he replied, moving out of the doorway and gesturing for me to enter.

"Thanks Neji," I smiled shyly.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" he asked, walking by my side.

"That would be nice," I nodded, blushing lightly.

The two of us made our way to Hinata's room, making a few random comments on different topic like Hinata's crush on Naruto and how the weather has been gross lately. Soon, we arrived at the female Hyuuga's room. Neji knocked, but got no answer. Rolling his eyes, he simply kicked the door down in one swift movement, earning a high-pitched scream from Hinata. Neji poked his head in the door way and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Uzumaki! Your guest has arrived," Neji chuckled as he dodged a flying pillow that was aimed directly towards his face.

"If you don't be nicer, I just might kidnap her and take her with me to my game night with Kiba," he grinned.

"Fine, fine. S-sorry Neji. _, g-glad you could-d make it! I would a-ask you t-to close the d-door on-n your way in, b-but it seems Neji w-will need to f-fix it later," she growled as she glared at Neji. He just smirked in response.

"Yo, Neji! Where are ya?" a voice yelled down the halls. It was easily recognized as Kiba, followed by barks from Akamaru.

"I'll be right there!" he called out. "Have fun ladies," he smiled and left, leaving the door lying on the floor. Whilst he left, his arm gently brushed against mine, making me blush and bite my lip.

"S-stupid Neji. He's a-always breaking-g down m-my door," she pouted and sighed.

"He's not _that_ bad," I giggled, only to get a scoff in response. "He's not! I mean, he does fix the door, doesn't he?" I grinned.

"Y-yeah, after I-I yell at-t him for-r hours t-to do it!"

"But it gets fixed none-the-less," I retorted, placing my hands on my hips.

"Y-you are so i-in love with h-him," she sighed with a smile. My cheeks lit up with a deep blush.

"Just like you're in love with Naruto," I said back, making her face go pink too. "Ha! See! Not so great when the jokes on you, is it?" I smirked.

"S-shut up! You t-two would-d be r-really cute together t-though…" she smiled gently, putting her hands up in a truce.

"Thanks, but I just get so…nervous when I'm around him. What am I gonna do?" I frowned, flopping onto her bed, laying my head on her stomach. I looked up at her with questionable eyes.

"W-well, you could always tell him-m h-how you f-feel," she suggested, twirling a few strands of my hair in her fingers.

I scoffed. "And get rejected? I don't think so. You should know I'm too nervous to do that anyway. I'd just mumble and stutter and make a complete fool of myself."

"W-why are y-you so negative when-n it comes-s t-to these things?"

"I… I don't know. I don't like to be humiliated," I sighed.

"No one d-does."

"I know, but I'm just not good with expressing my feelings, especially towards the one guy I've ever felt this way for."

"Y-you love him, d-don't y-you?" she asked, her voice noticeably softer.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Head over heels in love."

Hinata sighed, frowning slightly. "I-I think y-you s-should tell him-m how you f-f-feel."

"And what if I get rejected?" I snapped.

"I h-highly doubt y-you will. Besides, even i-if Neji s-said no, h-he wouldn't-t be m-mean about i-it. Y-you know he's n-not like t-that," she pointed out, now putting a small braid in my hair.

"Yeah I know, but…I don't know. I'm scared," I sighed, whimpering a little.

"I-if you w-want…I could-d t-tell him f-for you…"

"You'd do that for me, Hina?"

"O-of course. A-after all, y-you did help get me t-to talk to N-Naruto-kun," she smiled.

I hugged her tightly, smiling and blushing slightly. Hinata was amazing! "You're the best! Thanks so much!" She hugged me back, giggling little before we heard some barks echoing through the Hyuuga mansion.

"L-looks like the b-boys are back-k," she sighed. "If N-Neji won't f-fix my d-door, I'll b-beat him sense-less," she growled.

I giggled and sat up, leaning against a small post that bordered her bed. I was about to open my mouth and make a comment on how highly unlikely that would be, especially since I wouldn't let her, but I was cut off my Akamaru trotting in and jumping on the bed, licking both Hinata and I.

"Well hello there!" I giggled and pet the small animals head as he barked.

"W-where's K-Kiba and Neji?" Hinata asked, stroking the white and brown dog's back.

"Right here," Kiba said, chuckling. "Hinata, may I ask why your door is lying on the floor?"

"N-Neji was being-g an a-ass," she mumbled, glaring at Neji again.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I used a more…effective method," he grinned.

"E-effective? Y-you broke my d-door down…again!" she exclaimed, face palming herself at Neji.

"Well…it worked, didn't it?" I pointed out, only to get a glare from a certain girl with white eyes. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"So n-now you're taking h-his side? T-traitor," she said, dramatically sighing and lying down in her bed once again, acting upset.

"Aww you poor baby. Would you like me to get Naruto to kiss you all better?" I cooed at her. She blushed a dark red, shooting a death glare at me.

"O-oh shut u-up. Y-you're playing-g w-with fire, I-I hope you k-know that," she shot back, grinning at my glare to her.

"How is that Hinata?" Kiba asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between her and I.

"I-it's nothing, K-Kiba," she giggled.

"You're not as innocent as you look," I mumbled, catching a pillow that was shot at me from Hinata.

"Do you girls want to come watch a movie with us or have a pillow fight with each other?" Kiba asked, playfully rolling his eyes at our little bickering.

"Are you saying that if we wanted to play pillow fight, you wouldn't want to join?" I asked, batting my eye lashes at the dog boy, smirking when he blushed.

"Quit tormenting the poor boy, and come watch a movie with us," Neji said, chuckling when I looked over to him and blushed.

"Okay, come one Akamaru," I giggled and set the small animal down on the floor. I followed him towards the boys with Hinata in my shadows.

The five of us walked to the large entertainment center at the end of the hall. The place was huge. There was a plasma screen TV set up at one end of the room. Bean-bag chairs and couches were placed randomly across the floor with blankets strewn on top of them.

"What movie would you girls like to watch?" Neji asked, walking beside me to the small couch placed directly in front of the TV.

"Doesn't matter to me," I shrugged. "Hinata?"

Her eyes looked between the two of us and she grinned. "H-horror."

"Since when do you like horror movies?" Kiba asked, going to the shelves which have movies piled on top of each other. The girl merely shrugged and glanced up at me. When Neji looked away, I mouth a quick 'thank you' to her. She smiled and gave a wink.

"I picked out Paranormal Activities. (A/N: I saw that movie! Scared the crap outta me! But I loved it. I love meh horror movies :3) is that okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yup!" I grinned and plopped down on the couch. Neji took the other side of the couch I was on, sitting rather closely to me, not that I minded one bit. Hinata and Kiba situated themselves on the bean bag chairs in front of the couch, with Akamaru nuzzled in Hinata's lap.

By the time we got half way through the movie, Hinata was hugging Akamaru like her life depended on it, Kiba was in a small ball in the bean bag chair, a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon, I was scared shitless, hiding my face in Neji's chest, and he had an arm draped around me protectively. He had put a blanket on top of us, due to me getting cold a quarter of the way through the movie. When he did my face flushed and I smiled thankfully at him. He could most likely sense that I was terrified, and motioned for me to come closer to him.

We had a quarter of the movie left, when the power shut off. When everything went dark and all we could see was pitch black, I all but jumped into Neji's lap. He chuckled and pulled me toward his chest, pushing me fully into his lap. Hinata did a little scream, not expecting the power to go out. Kiba just jumped slightly, but shrugged and wrapped the blankets tighter around him.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata said simultaneously. They both sighed.

"It's just a thunder storm. Don't worry there are no ghosts trying to scare us," Neji chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and blushed, attempting to slide my way off his lap. Neji only tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me closer into his chest.

"Neji?" I asked my face most likely red from my blush.

"Just in case. You never know if this place might be haunted," he winked.

"Aww…" I heard Hinata whisper, most likely watching as I rested my head under Neji's chin, his arms laced around my waist.

"Shut up, Ms. Uzumaki," I grinned. I heard the sounds of shifting, the something slice through the air. Neji reached his hand out and caught something. That something happened to be a TV remote, launched from Hinata.

"I-I told you t-that you were p-playing with f-fire," she growled. I shot up, glaring at her.

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"B-but I would-d."

"Oh no…" I whimpered, falling back into Neji's chest, hiding my face under his shoulder. Neji's arms wrapped around me again, pulling me closer to his body.

"Either y-you do it, or I-I will," she retorted.

All I did was give her the finger, still hiding my face in Neji's chest.

"I-I guess I'll h-have to do-o it then-n," she replied. I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Do what?" Kiba asked, now interested in the conversation. I heard the sound of muffled whispers, then laughter and a faint 'okay' come from the two.

"Say Hinata, why do you think _ decided to sit on the couch instead of with us in a bean bag chair?" Kiba started.

"Shit," I groaned. Neji's arms gave a faint squeeze and I looked up at him. He was looking at me with question in his eyes.

"Just listen to those two bastards," I whimpered, looking down again.

"M-maybe she d-did it s-so she could-d sit n-next to Neji," she answered, chuckling.

"But why would she would want to sit next to Neji, Hinata?" Kiba grinned.

"Maybe i-it's because she's-s been i-in l-love with for y-years n-now, but was to a-afraid of r-rejection to a-actually tell him-m" she answered, smiling.

"Really?" he fake gasped. "Well that's fantastic because it just so happens that Neji loves _ too! What a coincidence!"

"He does-s?" she asked, already knowing before-hand that he did. "Well t-that's great! Maybe n-now they can-n actually confess-s their l-love t-to each other-r with out-t fear of getting r-rejected!" she laughed. I growled at her, but didn't move, terrified of Neji's reaction. I heard when they said he loved me…but I wouldn't believe it unless it came from him.

"_?" Neji asked. I bit my lip and looked up at him, my face flushed with a deep blush. "Y-you love me?"

"W-well, umm, erm…uhh… Yes," I sighed and looked down. Neji placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him once again.

"Good, because I love you too," he whispered in my ear before placing his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I knew my face was red from blushing so hard. Neji placed his hands on my waist, rubbing in small circles in a soothing fashion. I let my eyes droop shut and wrapped my arms around his next, running my fingers through his long dark hair.

"Aww…" we heard both Kiba and Hinata whisper from a yard or two away. No doubt were they watching us, smiling too.

Neji and I pulled away, partially for air and partially because we didn't exactly want spectators watching us suck face.

"I t-told you t-that you h-had nothing t-to worry-y about," Hinata grinned, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"Okay, Ms. Uzumaki, you were right. Happy?" I smirked as I heard a faint growl and 'hmph' come from the female Hyuuga.

Kiba and Neji chuckled, watching the two of us bicker playfully at each other. The conversation ended with Hinata threatening to tell them one of my more embarrassing moments, only for me to respond that if she did, I'd tell Naruto she stalks him. Needless-to-say, the conversation ended quickly, both boys laughing quietly.

"Kiba I think the storm is over, you should head back before it starts to pour again," Neji said. Kiba nodded and he and Akamaru barked a few goodbye's to us then ran off.

"I-I take it t-that you'll b-be spending t-the night i-in Neji's room-m? Hinata asked me as the three of us began our walk back to our rooms.

"Yes," Neji replied for me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I giggled and smiled, shrugging at Hinata.

"Fine, b-but I better-r not hear moans-s and p-pounding coming f-from y-your room Neji-i," Hinata sighed, laughing as I blushed deeply and gave her the finger once again.

"Hinata you pervert! I'm not gonna have sex!" I snapped, receiving a wink from a certain smug, white eyed girl.

"Well…not yet at least," Neji added, making Hinata and I go wide-eyed. He smirked and kissed my cheek. A few giggles escaped my mouth and I bit my lip, looking down. Neji chuckled and rubbed my sides.

"Don't get-t her p-pregnant if you do-o g-go at it," she mumbled.

"Why are all Hyuuga's so frickin pervy?" I asked, face palming myself.

They both shrugged and laughed.

"N-night girly," Hinata waved.

"Night Hina," I smiled.

Neji smiled down at me and lifted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style towards his room. He placed me gently on to his bed and slid in next to me, once again pulling me towards his body, his arms around me as he gently stroked my back.

"So you like to play with fire, do you?" Neji smirked, gently stroking my cheek.

"Maybe," I giggled and kissed his hand as one of his fingers ran over my lips.

"Well you could get burnt," he said, pushing the hair from my face.

"Well today, it was totally worth it," I smiled and kissed him passionately. He returned it happily. Pulling away, I yawned and batted my eyelashes.

"Get some sleep," he chuckled. "We have plenty of time to kiss later," he winked, making me bite my lip and kiss him one last time.

"Goodnight Neji," I yawned, curling into his chest more, resting my head under his chin.

"Goodnight _. I love you," he said and kissed my fore head.

Smiling I looked up into his eyes. "I love you too," I whispered and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling away I went back into my original position and we both fell into sweet dreams of nothing but each other.

**The End.**


End file.
